<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Память о прошлом by WTF_Wangxian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451161">Память о прошлом</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Wangxian/pseuds/WTF_Wangxian'>WTF_Wangxian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, WTF Combat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:01:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22451161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Wangxian/pseuds/WTF_Wangxian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048">Day 1</a> story by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048">FreeMindandSoul</a></p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Память о прошлом</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A translation of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048">Day 1</a> story by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22456048">FreeMindandSoul</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>У Лань Ванцзи было несколько ярких воспоминаний о детстве, но в последнее время одно из них возвращалось особенно часто, даже во сне. После всех этих лет он смог, наконец, признать, что это воспоминание было ему особенно дорого.<br/><br/>Он уже не помнил, как получилось, что он стал свидетелем этой сцены, но точно знал, что действительно видел все это наяву. Может, он не мог уснуть в ту ночь? Сколько ему было? Пять? Да, где-то около того.<br/><br/>Под мягким светом полной луны — он мог поклясться, что это была теплая летняя ночь — он видел свою мать в белом шелковом одеянии, сидящую перед своим тайным домиком, окруженным мерцающими голубыми цветами горечавки. Лунный свет очерчивал ее силуэт и придавал ей облик бессмертной феи, заблудившейся среди людей и потерянной для обоих миров. Несравненная красота, которую заставили умолкнуть.<br/><br/>Она оставалась неподвижной, просто смотрела на цветы и иногда на луну, и, спустя какое-то время, к ней вышли несколько любопытных маленьких кроликов. Ее строгое лицо немного смягчилось, и мимолетная, но сияющая улыбка скользнула по ее губам. Она медленно протянула руку, и один расхрабрившийся кролик прыгнул вперед. Его крошечный носик забавно подергивался, пока он обнюхивал ее пальцы. Мех кролика был черным и мягким, а темно-карие глаза поблескивали в лунном свете. Было похоже, что он заигрывает с этими лилейными пальцами! А потом он прыгнул ей прямо на колени, зарываясь в белый шелк. Угольно-черный на снежно-белом.<br/><br/>Тонкие пальцы нежно гладили кроличью головку. Одна единственная слеза скатилась по щеке женщины, хотя ее улыбка при этом ничуть не поблекла...<br/><br/>— Лань Чжань.<br/><br/>— ....<br/><br/>— Лань Чжань?<br/><br/>— ....<br/><br/>— Лань Чжань? Лань Чжань! Эй! Что с тобой?!<br/><br/>Он медленно сморгнул и увидел рядом взволнованные темно-серые глаза.<br/><br/>— Вэй Ин.<br/><br/>Мягкие алые губы — так близко — раздвинулись в улыбке, способной затмить солнце.<br/><br/>— Да, это я! Лань Чжань, ты в порядке? Ты мне не отвечал!<br/><br/>Теперь губы обиженно надулись.<br/><br/>— ...<br/><br/>Лань Чжань смущенно опустил глаза, хотя эта реакция самому ему казалась смешной. Сколько ему лет, в конце концов?<br/><br/>— Я прошу прощения. Мои мысли были далеко.<br/><br/>Серые глаза удивленно распахнулись. Точеные скулы вспыхнули румянцем, но всего на секунду. Затем Вэй Ин засмеялся и прижался теснее к своему мужу.<br/><br/>— Однако! Я должен начать ревновать?<br/><br/>— Нет.<br/><br/>— Тогда, может, расскажешь, что занимает твои мысли настолько, что даже будучи глубоко влюбленным, Хангуан-цзюнь не слышит, как его муж зовет его?<br/><br/>— Ничего.<br/><br/>— Ах, не говорит так! Твой муж умирает от любопытства!<br/><br/>И губы опять мило надулись.<br/><br/>— Мгм. Иди сюда.<br/><br/>Лань Чжань обнял его и запустил пальцы во вьющиеся волосы. Этим он застал Вэй Усяня врасплох, но тот только свернулся поуютнее в ласковых объятиях под осторожными прикосновениями, мягкими и невесомыми, как пух. Вэй Усянь прижал ухо к груди мужа.<br/><br/>— Лань Чжань?<br/><br/>— Слушай.<br/><br/>— ...?<br/><br/>Вэй Ин закрыл глаза, и мерный стук сердца Лань Чжаня заполнил его слух. Но скоро он заметил странные сбои в этом ритме. Сердце Лань Чжаня вздрагивает? Он нервничает?<br/><br/>— Я просто вспомнил кое о чем.<br/><br/>Глубокий голос Лань Ванцзи эхом отдавался в его груди, проникая Вэй Усяню в самое сердце. Поэтому все, что он смог сделать в ответ — это кивнуть, притворяясь спокойным. Его собственное сердце тоже пропустило удар.<br/><br/>— О чем-то из моего прошлого.<br/><br/>— А... тогда... может, не стоит.<br/><br/>— О моей матери.<br/><br/>— ...<br/><br/>— Она любила цветы. Особенно вот эти - горечавку. И кроликов. Особенно чёрных.<br/><br/>Вэй Ин молчал, чувствуя, как муж сжал его чуть сильнее. Сердцебиение в груди Лань Чжаня стало спокойнее, чем раньше, или ему это только показалось? Но тот не размыкал объятий и не отпускал его.<br/><br/>— Все говорят, что у меня ее глаза.<br/><br/>— Твои глаза?<br/><br/>— Да.<br/><br/>Вэй Усянь замер, затем завозился, приподнимаясь, чтобы взглянуть в лицо мужа.<br/><br/>Лань Чжань улыбался. Его глаза сияли в солнечном свете, как золотые медовые капли на кончике ложки.<br/><br/>— Л... Лань... Ч… Чжань...<br/><br/>Взволнованный Вэй Ин почувствовал, как вспыхнули его щеки. Да как так можно! Такую улыбку нужно вообще запретить!<br/><br/>— Но это всего лишь прошлое. Я прошу прощения за то, что не слушал тебя, как следует.<br/><br/>— Нет... Нет... Нет... Не извиняйся! Разве мы не договорились, что нам не нужно извиняться друг перед другом?<br/><br/>— В такие моменты нужно извиняться соответствующим образом.<br/><br/>— Лань Чжань, прекрати!<br/><br/>— Никогда не прекращу, раз это делает тебя таким взволнованным и милым.<br/><br/>— Лань Чжаааань!<br/><br/>Но вся печаль, боль и счастье прошлого — все это того стоило, даже было необходимо. Ведь каждый шаг приближал Лань Чжаня к его настоящему. Ближе <em>к нему</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>